The current invention involves an improvement over arrangements for putting a light on an existing cap or head-wear component. The invention uses an existing cap's rear end, length-adjustable belt to support the light and thereby save production costs and simplify the structure. One can also, using the same "length-adjustable belt" tooling, provide a single piece of the length-adjustment belt for stitching on the side of the cap or head-wear. Whether on the side or back, the invention adds to any cap an eye-catching light show for use during night time activities or for increasing the fun of outdoor activities in general.